Long Distant Love
by MiReiLLe-cHaN
Summary: A sweet multi-chaptered you’re under arrest Natsumi Shouji fic! Nyahaha! :D chapter 1!


Long Distant Love Summary: A sweet multi-chaptered you're under arrest Natsumi/ Shouji  fic! Nyahaha! :D Disclaimer: I don't own You're Under Arrest. o_O? 

**Author's Notes: **Hiya! First time to write you're under arrest fanfic! Hope you guys like it! J

**Chapter 1: Flight back to Himalayas**

"… Natsumi… Natsumi!" Miyuki tried to wake Natsumi up. She patted her shoulders and screamed at her but nothing of those she did woke her up. She kept on snoring like a pig while Miyuki left her alone. "sighs, there's no way to wake you up… chief will scold you again."

"… mmmm… Shouji-kun… mmmm…"

Miyuki went at the Station and reached in time. Everyone was busy working when she stepped in. It is just Nakajima got her attention and gazed at her while he drooled. The officer beside him made his nose bleed and everyone started to get their attention.

"Eww… What are you doing Nakajima?! You drooled… Eww… And even you drooled on your paper…" The officer smirked and points out his saliva.

"Eww…" Everyone teased in chorus.

"You started looking at Miyuki, do you?" Yoriko raised her eyebrows and make fun of him.

"… You're wrong… You're wrong…" He replied while everyone was laughing out loud inside the room.

"Kobayakawa… Where's Tsujimoto?" Chief asked after he gulped the last drop of his coffee.

"… Natsumi… Natsu…" She paused when somebody opened the door.

"Sorry for being late, chief. I'm really sorry! Miyuki didn't wake me up and…" Miyuki cleared her throat while arranging the papers. Natsumi sweat dropped and just apologized. Chief requested her to make an apology letter after work. She sat down and sighed. "Ah… Miyuki… It's your fault for not waking me up…" She gave Miyuki a glare.

"Oh really? Well, you're kept on dreaming of Chief Officer Toukairin when the time I tried to wake you up." Miyuki replied calmly. Everyone looked at Natsumi.

"…"

"…"

"What do those stare for?" Natsumi asked. "Miyuki is wrong… Ehehe…" They cackled loud. "Ah! Please stop teasing me! Ahhh! Miyuki, let's go for patrol."

Natsumi and Miyuki were going on patrol now while Shouji opened the window and greeted with a smile.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

"Going for patrol?"

"Yup. Take care not to fall."

"Um. Take care not to cause an accident."

They kept on smiling and staring to each other while Miyuki sweat dropped. "Natsumi… No love for now. You're the one who ask me to patrol now."

"Ah ok. See you later."

"Ah Natsumi-san…"

"Um?"

"Ah… Never mind. Ja!"

They are both inside the car and go now for patrol. Natsumi can't get rid of her smile while looking from her window and swayed her head while listening to the music. Miyuki kept on looking at her with a smile looking her friend so happy.

"You look happy today, Natsumi." Miyuki voiced.

"Um… You're right, Miyuki…" Natsumi replied and smiled and stretched her arms. "I'm lucky to have a guy like him."

"You two developed so fast. Unlike us…" Miyuki whispered with a soft depressed voice.

"Huh? Did you say anything?"

"Eh? Nothing. Ehehe…"

By lunch, they gathered together in one table. Before Natsumi sat, Shouji asked her to separate tables and he wants to have a talk. He seemed so serious. Everyone looked at them.

"Ah… What happened?" Yoriko asked.

Shrugs.

Natsumi ate silently while Shouji kept on staring at her. She looked at him.

"Anything wrong?"

"Ah… Nothing…"

"You even didn't eat your food. Is there anything wrong that bother you?" She asked.

"Nothing actually… Natsumi-san… a…"

Natsumi suddenly stopped eating and listened to him. "What's the matter?"

"Ah… Natsumi… Ah…"

"Hmm?"

"… I was bothered by the letter I've received last three weeks… and…"

"And?"

"And I don't know how to explain it to you…"

"… Well… I can understand it…"

"Natsumi-san… The letter says that… I must go to Himalayas this coming week."

She was unspoken.

"I'm sorry…"

Natsumi hit the table. Everyone looked at them. "Why didn't you tell this to me earlier?"

"… I'm sorry… I was afraid to make you down…"

"Then you almost did… You're supposed to tell me that…"

"I'm sorry…"

"…" She walked out.

"Natsumi-san!"

Natsumi felt depressed and went to the dressing room and hid. She's trying not to cry but it's too late to stop them. She covered her face with her hands. She wiped it with her handkerchief when somebody open the door.

"We know you're here…"

"Everyone…?"

"What happened? Are you okay?" Miyuki asked in concern.

"Ah… Hmm… I'm ok." Natsumi replied and smiled.

"Is there something happened?" Aoi asked.

"… Maybe… just a misunderstanding… hehe…" She tried to smile for her reply.

"But Natsumi-sempai! It is obvious that you are down and cried just before we entered the room." Saori spoke.

"Me? Crying?"

"You're wrong, Saori-chan! Natsumi doesn't cry on that matter. In fact, she's not girlish anyway." Yoriko raised her finger stepping her left foot on the table.

"Let's just forget what happened to me and Shouji-kun, okay…? It is normal that we have quarrels."

Back to Bokuto Station, 2:30 PM

Chief cleared his throat standing beside Shouji while he is going to announce news. Everyone was eager to listen except Natsumi who is just sitting and looking at her stuff toy on her table.

"Everyone… Eherm… Chief Officer Toukairin will be back soon to Himalayas a week from now."

"Eh? Chief Officer Toukairin will go back?!" All of them looked at Natsumi who was very depressed on the news. Shouji stared at herknowing that she's bit irritated and annoyed. 

"Toukairn, is there anything more to be announced?" Chief whispered and asked.

"Well, nothing… By the way, Natsumi-san…" They became silent and got his attention including Natsumi but still she didn't look at him. "I'm sorry for not letting you know about this earlier… I know you're mad at me… I hope you'll come and see me before I'll go. That's all… Ja." Shouji finished his speech while he gets out of the room. All of them were got intrigue and worry including the chief.

"Um… Tsujimoto… Do you two have any argument about it?" Chief asked in a moment but there's no replied received from her.

By night, Natsumi can't sleep well. She kept on thinking of him if she's very mean a while ago. She looked up to her board where their pictures were posted. She touched Shouji's face and suddenly, Miyuki came in.

"Miyuki…?"

"You're still awake in the middle of the night?" Miyuki asked her while she sits on the bed. "Can't sleep well, do you?"

"…"

"I know… you're thinking of his departure, right Natsumi?"

Natsumi smiled weakly and sat properly and leaned her back to the wall. "Um… I'll miss him…"

"I know. Why do you have a quarrel with him?"

"I was bothered by the news and I didn't control myself to calm down. I'm a bit angry on that time because he didn't tell it to me before."

"It will be alright, Natsumi. Good night."

"Good night, Miyuki."

A week ago and the time of his departure to Himalayas, Bokuto officers held a small farewell party for him but Natsumi is not around. The party was well prepared and Shouji was very thankful. They were popping up balloons and prepared some snacks and drinks. After the party, Shouji thanked all of them for the party.

"Thank you for the party. I appreciated it a lot. Hope I'll be back soon here… I'll miss you all… I need to go… Ja!" He smiled, bowed and closes the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to see Natsumi before you go?" Miyuki asked him.

He shook his head. "No… I don't want to bother her…"

"But Natsumi is not angry at all… Why don't you check if she's at the rooftop?!"

Shouji went up at the rooftop while Yoriko and her company went to follow him. "Heh Heh Heh…"

Natsumi stared blankly on the sky while her mind is just floating to her head. Shouji saw and came close to her while Natsumi is not looking at him.

"I'm glad that you're going back to your work… Good luck…" Natsumi murmured and looked at him with a forced smile. "Take good care of yourself…"

Shouji suddenly gave her a warm embrace. Yoriko moved her shiny glasses and they still looking at them. He still hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry… for bothering you a lot… I love you… Natsumi…"

"… Me too…" She hugged back.

It was supposedly their lips will meet but… Yoriko accidentally sneeze. Natsumi and Shouji were troubled and they were both flushed.

"What's all of the suddenly, Yoriko?!" Natsumi smirked, looks very red.

"Heh… Heh… Heh… Chief Officer Toukairin and Natsumi's love affair, check! How nice…"

"Uh?" Natsumi sweat dropped.

"Heh heh heh… You look so girlish than I thought." Yoriko teased while she's wiping a sticky substance coming from her nose.

"Yoriko-sempai! You bugged Natsumi-sempai too much! You must not sneeze on that time. Maybe if it is the case, we could see Chief Officer Toukairin and Natsumi-sempai having their love affair! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Wah! You're right, Saori-chan! Waah!" Yoriko cried.

Natsumi and Shouji stared at them and laughed. Then few minutes later, Shouji thought that he must go.

"So… I think I'm going now… Natsumi-san…" Shouji opened a blue velvet box.

"Ooh! Ring… ring! Ah! Nakajima-kun is envious!"

"Hahaha!"

Shouji slipped the ring to her finger. "Thank you… Shouji…"

"I'm going now… Take care of yourself while I'm not here, okay…"

"Hmm… Take care too… I don't want to receive any news from you in case you're injured!"

"Wish granted… Ja…"

Tomorrow morning while they were in patrol.

"Are you going to miss Chief Officer Toukairin?"

"Um… Maybe!" She smiled and looked at the ring he gave to her…

To be continued… 

**Author's Notes: **if you're thinking this is finished already, well you're wrong! Hehe… Please R+R! :D


End file.
